Forget All That Has Passed
by leniwiji
Summary: Lupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Dulu adalah dulu. Dan sekarang adalah sekarang.


Malam ini, malam jauh sesudah terjadi perang dan kematian Voldemort. Malam ini, tugas Hermione dan Draco untuk patroli berkeliling Hogwarts.

Hermione memilih untuk tidak berpatroli bersama Draco. Hermione memilih untuk pergi sendiri.

***

Hermione keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid lebih dulu. Hermione mengambil tongkat dari dalam jubahnya lalu mengangkatnya tepat di depan dadanya. "Lumos" ucap Hermione kemudian, cahaya putih muncul dari ujung tongkatnya.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan dan santai. Mata cokelatnya memandang sekeliling memastikan tidak ada murid yang masih berkeliaran di atas jam malam.

Kini, matanya tidak fokus, tidak seperti tujuan awalnya. Pikirannya melayang, kini pikirannya menerawang pada malam dimana ia dan Draco ... . Jauh sebelum perang terjadi.

###

_Kedua Ketua Murid berjalan berdampingan tetapi, jarak di antara mereka lebih dari satu meter._

_'Aku harus putuskan,' batin Draco. 'Aku harus bicara dengan Malfoy sekarang,' batin Hermione berbicara dengan yakin. 'Ini waktu yang tepat,' Draco bicara dalam hati._

_"Bisa kita ..." Hermione dan Draco berkata hampir bersamaan dan juga memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka._

_"Kau duluan saja, Draco"  
"Tidak, kau saja," ujar Draco kikuk.  
"Kau saja"  
"Kau saja, Hermione !" suara Draco agak keras.  
"Kau"  
"Kau"  
"Kau"  
"Baiklah, aku saja," ujar kedua Ketua Murid bersamaan._

_"Ng... aku..." Hermione mencoba mencari kata-kata untuk memulai, tetapi sudah tidak perlu karena Draco sudah memulai berbicara seolah ia tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Hermione._

_"Aku harus bicara denganmu, Hermione," ucap Draco mendahului Hermione._

_"Aku juga," ujar Hermione. "Ikut aku," Draco meraih tangan Hermione, membawanya menuju kelas terdekat. Hermione mengikuti langkah Draco._

_"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Draco. Ia menggenggam tangan Hermione yang satu lagi._

_Mata cokelat Hermione bertemu pandang dengan mata biru-kelabu Draco. "Aku sudah memutuskan," ujar Draco pelan. "Tapi aku tidak mau itu terjadi," Hermione mendekat ke tubuh Draco dan memeluknya. "Aku percaya kau di pihak kami," bisik Hermione. Draco memeluk balik Hermione, bahkan lebih erat. "Tapi aku harus, Hermione," ucap Draco pelan. Ia melepas pelukannya._

_"Tapi Draco, aku.." bibir Hermione langsung tertutup karena Draco menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Hermione. "Aku juga, Hermione."_

_Kini Hermione tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya lagi. Air matanya jatuh di pipinya yang halus. Tangan putoh pucat Draco mengusap air mata Hermione._

_Hermione menunduk, berusaha menutupi raut wajahnya yang sedih tetapi suara tangis kecilnya masih terdengar._

_Kedua tangan Draco kini berada di pipi Hermione dan mencoba mengangkat wajah Hermione dengan lembut. Hermione mengangkat wajahnya. Ibu jari Draco mengelus pipi Hermione dengan sayang._

_Draco menunduk, menyerongkan kepalanya. Detik berikutnya Draco mencium bibir Hermione._

_Draco menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Hermione dan berkata "Ini keputusanku, Hermione." Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Hermione. Hanya anggukan kecil yang menandakan mengerti._

_"Tapi... aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal untukku, Draco" pinta Hermione._

_"Baiklah, Hermione. Apa ?" tanya Draco._

_"Aku ingin kau mengucapkan..." belum selesai Hermione berbicara, Draco sudah berbicara terlebih dulu. Ia tahu apa yang Hermione ingin katakan._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione Granger," ucap Draco diiringi senyuman._

_Hermione tersenyum. Ia meraih pipi Draco. Ia berjinjit agar bibirnya dapat mencapai bibir Draco._

###

Langkah Hermione terhenti, lamunannya buyar. Indera pendengarannya mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dengan sigap, Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah sumber suara.

Suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekat. Detak jantung Hermione berdetak semakin cepat.

Suara langkah kaki itu makin jelas terdengar. Setitik cahaya putih terlihat dari arah depan Hermione.

Makin dekat makin jelas terlihat bahwa itu adalah seorang pria. Makin jelas terlihat wajahnya karena terkena sinar dari tongkat pria itu.

Kening Hermione berkerut "Dra--Malfoy".

"Hermione," ucap Draco pelan.

"Bisa bicara denganmu sebentar, Hermione" Draco menurunkan tongkatnya dan cahaya di tongkatnya pun mati.

Ragu, Hermione mengangguk. "Kita bicara di tempat lain," ujar Draco.

Draco mengulurkan tangan kirinya, matanya menatap Hermione.

Tangan kanan Hermione meraih tangan Draco.

Mereka berjalan menuju taman. Mereka berjalan bersisian dengan langkah kaki seirama.

***

Langit malam yang hitam berhiaskan bintik-bintik bintang bersama bulan yang berbentuk lingkaran sempurna, memancarkan sinar yang indah. Malam bulan purnama.

Mata biru-kelabu bertemu pandang dengan mata cokelat indah itu. Pria berambut pirang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis berambut cokelat yang cantik.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang kita, Hermione" tegas pria berambut pirang.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Jangan seolah-olah kau tidak mengerti," kata Draco.

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan." Hermione menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Baiklah. Hermione, aku... aku ingin mencabut... perkataanku."

"Apa maksudmu ? Perkataan apa ?" tanya Hermione.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Draco memeluk Hermione. "Aku mencintaimu, Hermione" bisik Draco halus di telinga Hermione. kening Hermione berkerut, tapi kini Hermione tersenyum mendengar ucapan Draco dan merespon pelukan Draco. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco" balas Hermione.

Draco melepaskan pelukkannya. Draco mencium kening Hermione. Lalu, matanya kembali menatap mata Hermione.

"Kini semua telah berakhir. Kemenangan berada di pihak kita. Kegelapan telah berakhir"

"Pangeran kegelapan telah tiada" sambung Hermione.

"Ya. Dan kini tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi. Aku mencintaimu. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Aku tidak ingin berada jauh darimu." Draco mengelus pipi Hermione.

"Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu" ucap Hermione.

Draco lalu berlutut di depannya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah cincin berlian dan berkata "will you marry me, Hermione Jane Granger ?"

Ada keheningan sesaat. Hermione membekap mulutnya, tetapi dibalik telapak tangannya ia tersenyum. tidak percaya Draco akan mengucapkan kalimat itu secepat ini.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mau" jawab Hermione. Draco tersenyum, meraih tangan Hermione dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Hermione lalu bangkit berdiri.

Draco menunduk dan menyerongkan kepalanya.

FIN


End file.
